


Nothing to Say [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You're perfect," he replied simply."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Say [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63366) by [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears). 



> I decided to add art to all of my podfics so they don't look as gloomy as they have, so I spent most of the week doing that. I hope you all like the new covers! I've started working on a larger Harry Potter work I was given permission for and so they alternating between fandoms for podfics might not be a regular going forward but I will try to continue as I have been.

 

** **

 

 **Title:** Nothing to Say  
**Fandom:**  Merlin (TV)  
**Pairing:**  Merlin/Arthur Pendragon   
**Author:** burntotears  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  0:04:01

 **Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/63366)

 **MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kyzkbnvzu1ydhlc/Nothing_to_Say_Podfic.mp3)


End file.
